


The Huntress

by Hayefaye16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Fluff, Smut, dom!Dean, mentions of rape/non-con, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayefaye16/pseuds/Hayefaye16





	1. Chapter 1

I grew up on the road. Not the picture of a dad and his daughter, traveling the country in a pickup truck and growing up on a poor education broken up by occasional homeschooling or dropping out to work. It also wasn't the family where work dragged the parents all over the country so they brought their daughter along in an RV, keeping her education front of the line despite all the travel. I grew up in a black government issue-style SUV with my dads. Despite the fact that I consider both men my father, one is biological and was helping out a friend of his when they tried to get pregnant. They succeeded and my mother was ecstatic and they both went on their separate ways. That is, until, my mom died in childbirth and my dad was the only option.  
He and his partner were never cut out to be parents. They were both gruff and closed off emotionally and very, very tough. They weren't prepared to have a child and, while they did their best, I definitely didn't have a normal childhood. Education in the traditional sense never occurred in our family. My education consisted of learning to hunt werewolves and exorcise demons rather than animal biology and religious history. As I got older, I grew my own need to learn, but it always to a backseat to the life of a hunter.  
My biological dad died when I was sixteen, and by then I'd already earned a reputation as one of the best hunters in my generation. I quickly found I couldn't take trying to live the same way with my other dad so I struck out on my own. By the time I was in my mid-twenties I was known throughout the hunter community as the best, though some doubted I even existed as I was called "The Huntress" or, even by my true name, Artemis, which still sounds like an imitation of the Greek myth. The few hunters who knew me personally were hesitant to reveal my identity regardless because among the monsters there was a high price on my head.  
The only hunter who ever called me onto a case was Bobby Singer. He was the only other hunter I was really close to, besides my dad, and he kept himself up to speed with the really serious cases. However, he never called me in to work a case with another hunter until the Leviathan. It was also the first time he'd ever implied I might need help. Demons, I could handle, but Leviathan, not so much.  
Bobby told me minimum details on where to meet my companion, just gave me an address to a motel. When I arrived I was shocked to find myself face to face with the Wincester brothers. I'd heard stories of them, of course, but never actually met them.  
The younger brother, Sam, had opened the door when I knocked and paused for a moment, looking at me and saying nothing. Finally, he seemed to gather himself. "Hello," he'd said, "I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean"  
I had looked back and forth between the brothers before saying, "I'm Artemis."  
They'd both blatantly stared at me before Dean laughed and said "The Huntress?"  
"Yes," I'd responded seriously. "We have a case to work?"  
During that case I'd quickly convinced the brothers of my identity and we also grew close. Once we'd finally rid the world of the Leviathan, however, we went our separate ways, only coming together on the occasional case. That is, until my other dad died, killed by a nest of vampires.  
As soon as I heard, I picked up the case, determined to avenge his death. However, the one thing that had never interfered with my hunts had now gotten to me, emotion.  
When the Wincesters found me I was beaten and sickly from loss of blood. They took out the nest and brought me back to their bunker, nursing me back to health.  
The first conversation I was able to truly make out between Sam and Dean was about asking Castiel help with healing me. Apparently I was that bad. I truly became conscious about a week later, when I woke up to Cas leaning over me, healing me.  
After that, the Wincesters truly took me in, not leaving me with much of an option. I was hunting with them, end of story, in their book. Though I initially argued a bit, I knew they were right, it'd be good for me to truly be around people again and have a real relationship. Plus, living with Dean in any situation had never been a problem with me.  
It wasn't until the nightmares started that I realized that I might actually need to be with him.  
The first night I woke screaming, thinking I was stuck back in the vampire nest, surrounded by those awful creatures as they tortured me and told me what they'd do to me for being the renowned huntress. Alone and terrified and unable to stop sobbing I finally realized the value of having someone who cared for you. I got out of bed without really thinking about what I was doing and went to Dean's room. He opened the door before I knocked and pulled me to him, holding me until I calmed down enough to go back to bed. He offered to let me stay, but that seemed like too much exposing myself. I'd cried twice before that that I could remember and I was alone on both occasions. Crying in front of Dean felt like the most exposed I could be with a person.  
The next morning we didn't speak of it, though I did notice Dean questioning me with his eyes if I was okay. That was all forgotten as we left on another case.  
"Ar, we're going to the morgue first, we'll drop Sam off at the library," Dean said to me as we pulled into town.  
I nodded in acknowledgement, a bit withdrawn after the night before.  
When we got to the morgue Dean and I fell into our usual routine. We worked well together, easily narrowing down the possibilities of the monster we were facing.  
"Vampires," Dean said slowly as we got into the Impala.  
"Careless vampires," I agreed.  
He smiled. "Those vamps should watch out for the Huntress."  
I frowned slightly but wiped it away before Dean noticed. "What kind of vamp doesn't even attempt to hide its marks?"  
"A new one," Dean replied, eyes narrowing into a more serious expression. "Someone's trying to make a nest."  
Before I could respond Sam was climbing into the back, grumbling "Ar, you took my seat."  
"Any history with vamps here?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah, unusually so," Sam replied. "They've been having deaths that point to vampires for years, then suddenly a few years ago it stopped. But now it's back."  
"Great," I said sarcastically. "So we've got someone trying to rebuild the nest that was here."  
"Sounds like it," Dean said. "Let's get a room then we'll worry about a plan."  
We soon pulled into a motel and Sam left us in the car as he went to get rooms. He came back and handed me my key before saying "Get settled quick so we can talk."  
Dean looked at me warily for a moment before saying, "Do you want to stay with us?"  
I shook my head quickly. It was the first time that had ever been offered, as they knew I preferred my privacy. Sam gave me a quizzical look before shrugging it off and showing us to our side by side rooms.  
Once I'd showered I returned to their room. Dean was eating, having somehow scrounged up food as Sam did research on his computer.  
Dean looked up from his food and said "Ar! You showered without me?" And faked a pout.  
I smacked him lightly on the back of the head. "You'd only make me dirtier."  
"Alright, you two," Sam interrupted. "There's something we need to discuss."  
Both boys were looking at me like I had something to say. I sat down next to Dean, confused, and waited for Sam to continue.  
"Look, Ar, I figured out why the nest fell apart a while back," he began, his expression worrying me. "Look, you know how your dad, your biological dad, died, right?"  
I did, vaguely, but my other dad hadn't been forthcoming on the details in an effort to keep me from going after the vamps that had killed him.  
"I know he was killed by vamps," was all I could say in response.  
"One vampire," Dean replied softly. "He'd already killed the rest of them."  
"But their leader," Sam continued. "lived and later went after your other dad, and you. He's been gone from this area for over ten years, but now he's returned to his hunting ground."  
"You have to sit this one out, Ar," Dean finally blurted out.  
"What, no!" I shouted, jumping to my feet. This was the vamp who had killed my family and they expected me to let them, who had become my new family, to just walk in on their own. "You can't make me hang back here and hope you come out alive. I'm the best out there, you both know that. I've only been hurt once in my entire career!"  
"Ar," Dean said gently. "You got hurt because of the emotion. Look, you can help with the rest of the nest, but the leader...you can't get near him. He's after you."  
"Fine," I huffed, while I was already searching myself for a way around the boys.


	2. Chapter 2

That night I dreamt that I was back in the vampire nest. Everywhere around me hung the blood drained bodies of everyone I loved. My dads were both there, as well as the Wincesters, Bobby, Castiel, and a few other hunters I was close with. Upon inspection I found I was tied by my hands to the ceiling and something warm was dripping onto my shoulder. It didn't take me long to realize it was my own blood.   
"Artemis," a voice groaned.   
My head snapped up to see it was my biological dad.   
"Daddy," I sobbed.   
"Do you see what you've done?" He asked. "You could've saved me. You could've saved all of us."  
"No, Daddy, I tried!" I cried but he'd disappeared, along with the rest of the bodies. I was left alone with just him, the vampire who wanted me dead.   
He kept coming closer, in more of a memory than just a nightmare.   
"Oh, the things I would do to you," he purred, hand trailing down my straining arm to my shoulder. "Do you like that?" He said, referring to my reaction of squirming to get away.   
He smacked me across the face and whispered low, "Don't try to escape me."  
I whimpered quietly, with no clue how to escape the situation as his hand trailed further down my body. "Oh, Ar, it's okay," he said.   
When he next spoke is wasn't the same voice, but Dean's coming from his mouth. "Ar, wake up. I've got you, Artemis, you're okay."  
Slowly I came away from the nightmare and to Dean's arms, wrapped tightly around me as he whispered to me that I was okay. I buried my face in his chest in relief that he was alive and I was here, not in that vampire nest.   
"You shouldn't have stayed by yourself," Dean said quietly as I began to calm down.   
I didn't respond, knowing he was right and refusing to let him have the satisfaction of me admitting that.   
"Are you okay?" He finally asked.   
I nodded, lifting my head from his chest and looking at him. Concern filled his green eyes as he cupped my face in his hand.   
"I won't let him hurt you again," he whispered, face coming closer to mine.   
"I know," I breathed before he pressed his lips to mine.   
It was a sweet kiss, but behind it there was the fear that he might lose me, I could feel it, and the need to protect me. He began to pull away, but I kissed him harder, wanting to forget the nightmares and my dads and everything that was happening. I reached for the hem of his shirt, beginning to push it up when he stopped me.   
"No, Artemis, we can't," Dean breathed, pushing me away.   
"Dean," I whined, trying to stay close to him.   
"Artemis, no. If this is what you want, I won't stop you, when we get back to the bunker, but we're not doing this now. Not when you're scared you'll lose me and you're only trying to forget," he said, standing to separate us.   
"Every other girl and you're willing to go to bed with them, but not me?" I said, anger rising despite his argument.   
"Ar, that's not what I meant."  
"Just go, Dean."  
"Ar, pl-" he began  
"No! Go, Dean, I don't need your help, okay?" I yelled over him.   
He looked at me for a moment, weighing his options before shaking his head and walking out.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Dean and I didn't speak to each other as we prepared for the stakeout. If Sam noticed, he didn't say anything, allowing us to keep to ourselves. We spent the whole day staking out the nest, which hadn't been difficult to find, before we went back to the motel to get a plan together.   
"Ar," Sam said, holding me back as Dean went into the room. "Look, I know you're mad at Dean and you want to fight, but you can't get hurt, okay? This guy wants you, so don't pull anything. If something happens, we need your backup."  
I rolled my eyes. "I can fight my own battles."  
"I know that," he began. "But honestly, you and Dean might be even more of a hazard together. It's safer this way. You need to put the hunt first, not your emotions."  
I nodded, knowing he was right. I was too distracted right now to be helpful in this hunt.   
We finally followed after Dean into the room where we set out a game plan, which essentially for me meant watching from the outside while they took out the nest. I was only to step in if it really looked like they were in need of my help.   
~~~~~~~~~  
That night I climbed up a tree overlooking the nest, which was an old warehouse. I was hoping that this would be a regular salt and burn and we'd be out of there within the hour, but I should've known better.   
I'd only been up there for about five minutes when I was ripped out of the tree and to the ground. I landed hard on my back, the breath knocked out of me. I lay on the ground for a second before I came to my senses and popped to my feet as quick as possible. I was too slow, though, and by the time I'd made it to my feet whoever, or whatever, had pulled me out of the tree had me pinned against it.   
"I knew I'd get you back," the voice from my nightmare said into my ear.   
A chill went down my spine as I instinctively strained against him.   
"Oh, little Artemis, I thought we'd already discovered you can't escape me. Clever thing I did, though, hm? Getting the Wincesters to leave you alone like this? They never would've realized I was the same vampire if I hadn't assisted in their research."  
As he continued to talk I gathered my thoughts, successfully pushing my emotions to the side and determining a way out. I knew appealing to him wouldn't work, I'd have to depend on surprise.   
"Well, Artemis, we can return to old times, I suppose," he said, one hand moving down over my ass.   
I ignored him as best as I could and counted to three in my head before bucking back and slipping away. As soon as I'd escaped his grasp I pulled out the long knife nestled in my waistband.   
The vampire chuckled. "Shouldn't the Huntress know well enough that a knife wouldn't work on me?"  
I smiled. "Come find out."  
He lunged for me and I swiped out with my knife, luckily managing to get a small cut in.   
"Aw, sweetheart, what do you think that'll-" he began, but cut off with a hiss. "What was that?" He gasped.   
"Dead man's blood," I replied before I took off his head.


	4. Chapter 4

When Sam and Dean came back to me I was curled on the ground, covered in blood next to the body of the vamp. I couldn't move because all I could see was the memories of what he'd done to me. An awful repetition of being locked up with him as he repeatedly beat, raped, and fed from me.   
Sam and Dean couldn't get me up to get into the Impala, so Dean scooped me up, holding me against his chest the same way he had the night before. For the first time I heard him say "Drive" as he tossed his keys to Sam and got into the back with me.   
The entire drive back to the bunker I stayed curled up against Dean, unable to move. There were moments when my sobbing would subside a bit but then Dean would shift or say something and I'd be back reliving the awful feeling of the vampire's skin against mine and his breath in my mouth.   
We got back to the bunker at some point early in the morning. Dean carried me inside toward my room when I started shaking my head no.   
"Do you wanna come with me?" He murmured quietly against my ear.   
I nodded, letting my head fall back against his chest as he brought me back to his room. He laid me on his bed as he stripped down to his boxers and his t-shirt.   
"Jeans," i murmured to him, struggling to unbutton and shimmy out of them. Dean gently helped get them off me before discarding them and laying next to me, pulling the blankets around us and settling me into his arms. Due to the exhaustion of the day I was able to fall asleep relatively easily and get a few solid hours before a nightmare woke me again.   
Dean woke me as I screamed and thrashed against him, yelling at him to get off me.   
"Artemis, it's me!" He yelled over my screams. "It's Dean, Ar, he's gone!"  
I finally calmed enough to look at him, lungs heaving as I once again sobbed in his arms.   
"You've got quite a fist on you," he murmured.  
"Did I hit you?" I said softly through my tears.   
"No, princess, don't worry about it."  
After a few minutes I said, " I'm sorry for fighting with you."  
"Shhh," was all Dean responded with before beginning to explain what happened. "When we brought you back we had no idea how to help you. We found you strung up by your wrists and he'd stripped you down. We thought you were dead. Once we got you back we finally got Cas there to help. He told us he could heal you, but it'd only really work if he erased your memory. We knew it might come back..." He trailed off, fingers running through my hair. "I'm sorry, Artemis, I should've been there sooner."  
"You couldn't have known, Dean," I murmured, growing sleepy again due to his soothing hands in my hair. Before long, sleep had once again taken me over.


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke in the morning Dean was gone. I breathed in his smell which clung to the sheets around me as I rolled onto his side of the bed, which was still warm from his body. After a moment I got up and stretched before remembering Dean had helped me out of my jeans the night before. I pulled on a pair of Dean's boxers to go to my room so I didn't have to shimmy back into my jeans before heading towards my room.   
On my way there I stopped in the bathroom, already softly shutting the door behind me when I noticed the shower was on. I slowly rotated to see Dean standing with his back to me, unaware of my presence. Low grunts were coming from him and one of his hands was fisted against the wall. I didn't realize what he was doing until I heard him moan my name.   
I was spurred out of my stupor by the recognition of what an intimate moment I was interrupting and I slipped back out of the bathroom. I leaned against the door, trying to calm myself from the heat pooling between my legs before I ran back to my room.   
As I tried to change into clean clothes I couldn't get the image of Dean's hand pumping his member as he said my name. I gave into my heat and collapsed back onto my bed, plunging my fingers into my channel. I matched the brutal pace Dean had used on himself and quickly brought myself to the edge, imagining it was him pumping in and out of me. I climaxed, moaning his name perhaps a little too loudly then collapsed back onto my bed.   
After I'd had a minute to recollect myself, I grabbed my clean clothes and made my way to the bathroom, ensuring Dean was out this time before going in to take my own shower. I desperately tried to keep the image of Dean out of my head as I showered and quickly jumped out before my body got ahead of me again.  
I finally got it together and made it into the kitchen where the first thing I saw was Dean leaning back against the counter.   
"Ar!" He said, grinning when he saw me. "Showering without me again?"  
Uncharacteristically, I flushed bright red, the memory of Dean in the shower too strong to ignore. I was saved from responding by Cas, who I hadn't realized was in the kitchen.   
"I heard you regained your memory," he said to me.   
"Yeah," I said, turning away from Dean.   
"Well, it sounded like-"  
Cas was cut off by a loud cough from Dean and I knew there was something I was missing immediately.   
"I mean, you seem to be doing okay," Cas finished.   
I looked between the two. "What am I missing here?"  
"Nothing," Dean choked out quickly.   
Before I could press further Sam came into the kitchen. "Ready, Cas?" He asked.   
"Yes," he said, grabbing Sam's shoulder and they were gone.   
"Where are they off to?" I asked Dean.   
"Hunt."  
"Without us?"  
"We didn't think you were ready. I offered to stay with you," he answered.   
I bristled a bit. "How sweet of you, Dean," I bit out.   
"Sweetheart, don't be like that," he said, gently. "I didn't stay because I don't think you can handle yourself, it's just the-"  
"The nightmares," I finished for him. "I can handle those, too, Dean," I said bitterly.   
"I know you can, but I still want to help you."  
"I don't need someone to take care of me!" I yelled back.   
"It's not about whether you need someone or not! I want to take care of you," he said, voice dropping.   
I turned away, unsure of how to respond.   
"Artemis," he whispered, grabbing my arm and turning me back. He swallowed hard, just staring at me for a moment before he pressed me back hard against the counter. His chest was heaving as he stared down at me and he breathed, "Say no now."  
I held his gaze, not responding.   
He pressed his lips against mine softly and I could tell he was holding back. I entangled my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Dean took that as permission, pressing as close to me as he could, arms around my waist lifting me up onto the counter. His tongue parted my lips, eliciting a moan from me, and there was no battle for dominance, he was in charge.   
His tongue circled around my mouth as I reached for his shirt. He pulled it off impatiently before returning to my mouth. I explored his body with my hands as his mouth trailed across my jaw to the tender spot on my neck. I moaned loudly as he began to suck and nip the skin there, which made him press harder against me. The bulge in his pants pressed against my stomach as he continued to suck a bruise onto my neck, while fumbling with my button down. I heard him quietly mumble fuck before he ripped my shirt open, sending buttons flying.   
His mouth moved further down, teeth grazing the skin on my neck then down past my collar bone until he reached the top of the swell of my left breast. He bit me lightly then ordered "bedroom" pulling away from me.   
I practically ran to his room, Dean following close behind me, slapping my ass once when I turned to look back at him. When we reached his room he stood in the doorway, watching me as he ordered me to strip. I undid my bra and let it fall to the floor before sliding out of jeans and panties, not bothering with coyness.   
"On your knees," he said gruffly.  
I dropped to the floor in front of him and he stepped closer, fingers entangling in my hair, my nose skimming against his zipper.   
"You're going to suck me off, Princess," he said, sending a shiver down my spine and I felt a trickle of wetness down my thigh. "If you do well," he continued, "you'll get a reward."  
I followed his instructions, ignoring the part in my mind that bucked against being given orders. I pulled down his zipper and got his jeans and boxers down in one movement, allowing his swollen cock to jump free. Despite having seen it earlier when he was in the shower, I was still shocked at his size. I swallowed hard, hoping I could take him in before leaning forward.   
I circled my tongue around his head, tasting the precum that had already leaked out of him. I slowly took his entirety into my mouth, somehow managing not to gag as he went into my throat. He groaned as I pulled back, tongue trailing down the underside of his cock before I plunged forward again. My teeth grazed against him as I bobbed back and forth, causing him to groan more and aid my movement with his hand in my hair. I wrapped one of my hands around his base to get better leverage as I began to massage his balls, picking up speed and causing him to moan my name loudly. I continued until he began to twitch in my mouth and he yanked me off with a pop.   
"Lay down," he ordered, his breathing slightly labored as I climbed onto the bed and laid on my back.  
Dean's eyes were dark with lust as he settled himself over me, his hard cock teasing my wet entrance. Before I comprehended what was happening two of his fingers were inside me, scissoring rapidly and causing me to cry out in pleasure.   
"So wet for me," he murmured as he pulled his fingers out and held them to my mouth. I obediently sucked my juices off of his fingers, somehow becoming more turned on by the gesture.   
Once I was finished he lined up with my entrance and thrust in once, hard, causing me to wince, before allowing me to adjust to his size. I bucked into him slightly when I'd become accustomed to his size and he immediately set a brutal pace. I bit into his shoulder as he thrust in and out of me, my hips meeting his every thrust.  
Dean reached his hand between us, rubbing harsh circles on my clit and causing me to orgasm immediately, a scream ripping from my throat. As my walls convulsed around him I felt him twitch again and he pulled out, coming all over my stomach.   
Dean collapsed onto me, murmuring apologies in my ear as he pulled me against him.   
"It's okay, Dean," I murmured back, curling into him despite the sticky come covering my stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean pressed his lips against my forehead as he ran his hands through my hair. "I didn't mean to-to dominate you like that," he stuttered slightly. "I can't control it."  
"You're a Dom?" I asked, remaining curled into him, immediately soothed by his hands in my hair.   
"Yes, but," Dean sighed, and I could tell he was searching for the right words. "It's not what you think. It's more about caring for a submissive and doing what's best for them, what makes them happy, than causing pain. It's about the dominant holding the control and the submissive giving it."  
I didn't reply, I didn't really know how. I'd been in a dominant/submissive relationship before, but it hadn't been anything like what Dean was talking about.   
Finally, Dean said, "I want...I want to be your dominant, Artemis."  
"No," I responded immediately, disentangling myself from him. I knew it meant no more sex, no more of this flirting thing between us, but I couldn't. All I could see in my mind was an ex-boyfriend who ignored safewords and a vampire who'd broken my bones.   
"Ar," he said softly. "You can still stay, I would never force you."  
I looked back at him, still laying on the bed behind me, staring at me like a lost child. I made a decision, perhaps a terrible one, and laid back down beside him, curling easily back into him.   
"I'll never hurt you, Artemis," he whispered against my skin. I felt him smile as he said, "Not unless you want me to, of course."  
"I'm sorry, Dean," I whispered back.   
"No, Ar, you have nothing to be sorry for, okay?"   
"I did it before, once," I continued. "He ignored safe words and did things I was uncomfortable with. And then, the vampire..."  
I felt Dean stiffen, the anger in his body palpable as he pulled me closer. "Never," he hissed. "Never again. I'll protect you, Ar. I won't let anyone hurt you like that. Please, Artemis, let me do this for you."  
I shifted against him uncertainly. "No bondage," I whispered finally. "Not yet."  
"Ar, you don't have to do this. I won't force you, but if you do, you are agreeing to give up control within the parameters we set."  
I hesitated again. "I know. But no, um, hitting, okay?"  
Dean kissed me gently. "Okay. Do you know what hard and soft limits are?"  
"Yeah."  
"I need you to tell me what's a hard and what's a soft, so I know what you're willing to let me push."  
I sighed, pulling back a little to think. "We can come back to bondage and hitting, I don't know whether to call that hard or soft now. But what are your rules, Dean? I don't really want to agree to anything until I know what you expect."  
Dean sat up, leaning against his headboard and gesturing for me to sit next to him. I settled into the crook of his arm and he once again ran his fingers through my hair. "Don't feel like you have to agree to any of these rules, okay? I'd expect you to respect when I instruct you to stay out of a hunt and not to put yourself in danger. If you're comfortable with it, I'd punish you to some degree for breaking any rules we set. I'd expect you to follow any true orders I give you and we could have something to signal that." Dean paused then, giving me a chance to speak.   
I debated inwardly, knowing how much I struggled with obeying, especially when my friends were in danger.   
Dean seemed to sense my struggle. "It's about trust, Artemis," he said, gently.   
I swallowed. "I think I can handle that, including some sort of punishment. Maybe princess can be the signal for an order?" I offered.   
Dean nodded. "That works. Also, one of my, uh, hard limits is that you can't pleasure yourself without permission, like earlier today," he said and I heard the smirk in his voice.   
I flushed red again. "You heard that?"  
"We all did, Ar, you weren't exactly quiet." He chuckled softly before continuing. "We can start with that, if you want, until you get used to it."  
I nodded into his chest.   
"So your rules for now are no hunting without permission," he began, ticking them off on his fingers. "No putting yourself in danger, especially for me. Any order followed by princess must be followed. And no having fun on your own." He smirked on the last one, obviously thinking of my episode earlier in the day.   
"So when I'm more comfortable there'll be more?" I asked.   
"I'd prefer it that way, yes," Dean said. "I've already thought of more I'd prefer to have in place, but I don't want to overload you."  
I was silent for a moment, focusing on the feel of Dean's fingers in my hair and seriously considering what it'd be like trusting him enough to hold control in my life. I knew I did. I trusted him more than anything and I wanted him to be able to get his satisfaction as well.   
"What else?" I asked.   
Dean didn't hesitate. "If anyone hurts you, I expect to know immediately. It's my job to protect you and I don't want you to keep me from that. And don't flirt or come onto anyone else. I'll follow that as well. Also, if I give you an order and you don't want to obey it, unless you use our safe word you'll be punished for it."  
I could hear the dominance seeping into Dean's voice as he laid out more rules for me and I was surprised by how aroused I was by it. I tried to keep still so I could focus on the conversation, but I could feel myself slowly heating up again.   
"What's our safeword?" I finally asked.   
Dean looked at me for a moment before smiling and saying, "Apollo."  
I smiled back.   
"We'll leave it at those rules for now, okay? In the morning there might be more, and if you feel the need to, you can set rules for me, okay?"  
I nodded in agreement, still trying to get my arousal under control.   
Dean continued to look down at me through his dark lashes and I saw his eyes darkening with lust again. "Are you already turned on again, Artemis?" He asked lowly.   
I blushed, unable to respond.   
He lowered himself down my body until his face was level with my center. "Sam and Cas will be back soon," he said, his breath hot on my core. "Keep quiet, Princess, and I'll let you come."  
I nodded eagerly, eyes locked with his as his lips locked around my clit, sucking gently. I immediately arched back, highly sensitive from our first round. Suddenly his teeth grazed against my button and, unable to help myself, I groaned.   
Dean pulled away from me. "Strike one, Princess," he said, before returning to his spot between my legs.   
He ran his tongue up and down my wet folds causing me to shiver. Then, he plunged his tongue into me, his nose bumping my clit as he sucked and plunged his tongue in and out. I struggled hard to not make a sound, especially as his teeth scraped against my lower lips. Suddenly, his finger joined his tongue within me, immediately hitting my g-spot. It took everything in me to keep quiet as my back arched high off the bed.   
"Scream my name, Princess," he murmured against me before returning his tongue to my channel and setting a rapid pace. His other hand began to circle and rub my clit and I came hard.   
"Dean, oh god, Dean," I screamed as my orgasm rocked through me. My walls convulsed around his finger and tongue and he sat up quickly, face shining with my wetness.   
This time he reached passed me for a condom which he quickly rolled over his rock hard cock before plunging into me. I gasped as he filled me up again and immediately bucked my hips for him to move.   
Dean moved brutally slowly in and out before suddenly plunging in fast and hard, causing me to gasp his name. He then pulled out slowly before quickly plunging back in, causing me to moan again. He repeated the pattern again and again, hitting my g-spot with each thrust before I came around him again, milking him to his climax. Yelling my name, Dean convulsed and spilled into the condom before collapsing on top of me once again.   
Dean quickly rolled us sideways, so as not to crush me and rested his head in the crook of my neck. "I'm so glad you said yes," he whispered against my skin.   
I giggled slightly, the air from his breath tickling me and replied, "Me too."  
He nuzzled my neck a bit before slipping out of me and discarding the condom. Dean pulled me against him, spooning me, his breath warming the back of my neck.   
"Go to sleep, Princess," he murmured. "Before I take you for round three."  
I smiled lightly before settling closer against him and falling easily asleep in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

My nightmare that night was about my dads. By the time Dean woke me up, I had already forgotten it, but my throat was raw from screaming for them. Dean wrapped his blanket tightly around me and immediately ran his fingers through my hair to soothe me.   
"This is what it's about, Ar. I take care of you," he whispered before I fell back asleep. 

Dean was still asleep when I woke up in the morning. I carefully began to extract myself from him, then pulled on one of his t-shirts and a pair of his boxers before heading for the kitchen.   
Sam and Cas were back from their hunt and in the kitchen. I bypassed both of them and went straight for food, starving from all the exercise the night before.   
"You have fun last night?" Sam asked with a smirk after I settled into a chair.   
I glared at him, not responding and keeping my focus on my food.   
"Is it the standard for women to be so loud whilst being pleasured?" Cas asked.   
I turned bright red and started to stutter a bit before I heard Dean's voice behind me. "Only with me," he said, pressing his lips to my neck.   
"As fun as this is," Sam interrupted. "I have another case. We need to get to work."  
We went to the library and Sam set us all up with research for our next case.   
I tried to focus, but Dean had sat down right next to me and kept "accidentally" brushing against my knee. Eventually, I got up and moved to the opposite side of the table beside Sam, causing Dean to chuckle.   
Once we got the case moving and determined we were after a djinn, Sam left us to get some rest after he and Cas' long night. Not long after, Cas said he had somewhere to be and left as well.   
Dean nudged my leg under the table and said, "Limits."  
I looked up, research abandoned.   
"Gags," he said, a smirk settling on his lips.   
"Soft," I answered quietly.   
"Blindfolds."  
I shrugged, not as concerned about giving up my sight.   
"Toys," he said, his smirk growing into a full smile.   
I laughed lightly and nodded in confirmation that I was okay with that.   
"Cool." His smile grew, becoming a little goofy. "Go take a shower and try to get some sleep. I'll finish up here."  
I stood, relieved to be heading to bed already. I hadn't been up long, but I knew the next day would be a long one and I was sore from the night before.   
"My room, Princess," Dean said as I walked out.   
I obeyed, having already planned to sleep in his room. I grabbed clean clothes from my room and took a quick shower before curling up in Dean's bed. I laid down, his scent surrounding me and luring me into relaxation.   
I was still half awake when Dean slid into the bed next to me and I shifted to make room for him. He draped his arm over my waist and pressed his face into my neck. Dean fell asleep quickly, his breath warm on my skin. His presence helped me cross the line between wake and sleep and I was soon out, too.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean shook me awake in the middle of the night. "Artemis, you have to get up. The vampire found you, we have to get out."  
"But I killed him," I said groggily, sitting up as Dean pulled me out of the bed.   
"I don't know how he's still alive. We have to go, Ar!"  
I got up, adrenaline beginning to kick into my system as I followed Dean into the hall. He guarded me with his body as we made our way towards the exit of the bunker.   
The vampire came out of nowhere. I screamed Dean's name in an effort to pull his attention to the threat, but it was too late. The vampire snapped Dean's neck before Dean had the chance to react.   
I screamed, my body freezing even as my brain screamed for me to move. All I could see was Dean and my body would not move even as I knew how I could get out of the situation.   
The vampire grabbed me before I gained control over my body and began dragging me towards the cells in the bunker. As he dragged me down the hall I saw Sam's crumpled body as well, discarded in a doorway. A fresh wave of tears washed over me and I turned my face away.   
Once we reached the cells, the vampire chained me up to the wall. I shook in fear as the memories of what he'd done to me before flashed through my mind. I closed my eyes against the memories and saw Dean's face. I swear I could hear his voice, calling to me...

~~~~~~~

I woke up soaked in sweat, Dean leaning over me, continuously smoothing my hair away from my face. When he saw that I was awake he whispered, "Do you want to talk about them yet?"  
I shook my head hard back and forth, unable to find words.   
"Are you sure, Ar?" He said, softly, and I could feel him straining to keep from pushing me.   
I nodded, my breath still coming heavily.   
"You were screaming for me," Dean said, settling back down beside me.   
I curled against him, fresh tears falling as I shook in his arms.   
"I'll protect you, Artemis, I promise. I won't let anyone hurt you. You just have to let me."


End file.
